Life Is About Moments
by Annii97
Summary: McFly's drummer Harry Judd starts to attend a Boarding School. And everybody knows how life in a boarding school can be exciting...
1. Hey Jude

**A/N: Hi! This is a story I wrote about my best friend (Sonia), and Harry Judd. Each chapter has the name of a song. I hope you like it! I have absolutely no idea of how many chapters this is going to have, oh, and I must warn you, I'm very bad at updating. The next chapter will probably up by Friday or so, but I can't promise anything!**

*_Hey Jude_

'And this is the P.E. gym. You're supposed to have the class right now, but you just arrived. Besides, it's only'- the woman looked at her watch – 'fifteen minutes until the class is over. So you'll probably have to sit down, and you'll start classes tomorrow. Good luck, Harry.'

'Even if I there was time I couldn't do the class anyway…' He muttered, looking down, as if he was searching for the scar in the right of his lower abdomen, remembering the appendicitis he had two weeks ago, and how that would prevent him from doing any physical activity for a month.

That scar also prevented him from starting well a new year in that boarding school. Because of the surgery, he had to stay in the hospital for a few days, and then resting at home. And that was reason why he had been given a tour of the school a week after the scholar year had started. He had insisted with his mother he was just fine, and he could go to school, but with an overprotective mother like Emma Judd, he had no way out. And that was the reason why Harry was so moody that Tuesday afternoon. It was just so boring: the school had already started; the tiny friendship groups had already been made; the best seats had already been taken… And now, everyone was going to ignore him, and he would be an outsider, the one who only showed up in the school after a week of absence.

He saw the woman who had been giving him a tour of the school speaking with who he assumed to be the P.E. teacher, probably talking about him. The teacher turned and smiled at him, motioning the bench behind him. He sighed, '_So it's going to be like this for three more weeks'_, he thought. He sat in the bench, slowly, and looked at the boys and girls in front of him, playing basketball, not noticing him. Not that they would notice him, the field was about ten meters from the bench Harry was in. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Looking at his right, he could see a big shelf with footballs, basketballs, volleyballs, and a box with dozens of tennis balls. '_Balls everywhere'_, he smirked at his own dirty thought.

He looked at his left. He hadn't noticed before, but there was a girl next to him, reading a book. He took a better glance at her, and felt suddenly lightheaded.

Harry wasn't the 'obsessive with boobies' kind of guy, but he couldn't bring himself to stop looking. They were _huge_. And that top was definitely too small for her. He just stared at them. They looked so roundy, so warm, so big, so…

She put the book down and turned, facing him. He didn't realize that, unfortunately.

'What?' She asked him, emotionless. He looked at her face, half shocked, half scared. She searched his eye and just stared at him, again, emotionless.

'Are they real?' Harry said. He couldn't keep himself, but he regret instantly what he had asked. He was expecting a slap, lots of screams from the girl calling him names such like 'filthy pervert', or 'sexist bastard', and he closed his eyes to avoid looking at the probable furious face of the girl. But he felt nothing; he heard nothing except the noise in the background and the screams of the other teenager playing basketball. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find the girl looking at him with the most innocent look ever.

'What's wrong?' She asked him. '_Is she that stupid_?', he thought. '_Your boobs'_, he was going o say. But he couldn't say that. Could he? His eyes travelled from her neck (a nice midterm between looking at her face, which would be the most respectable thing, and her breasts, which wasn't respectable at all, at least for a girl) slowly to her face. Only then he could notice how beautiful she was: coffee coloured skin, the kind of lips models unsuccessfully tried to get with botox, medium size nose, high cheekbones, and then her eyes. They were enormous. '_Like her boobs'_, he thought again. He had never seen eyes like those ones. Yellowish green eyes, with some brown spots. He had never seen eyes like those, and hers were like two Suns in her face. They were so unnatural they almost looked like they weren't even-

'Your eyes. Are they natural?' At least, that wasn't so disrespectful. Not at all.

She shook her head slightly, moving her curly dark brown hair that went way past her shoulders. He saw her pink lips curve into a small smile.

'I'm not wearing contacts. These are real.' She pointed to her face. Harry only nodded, trying to look away from her, glancing at the shelf full of balls, remembering his dirty thought and grinning.

'Balls everywhere, huh?' He heard, and turned to her again. His eyes widened. Had she just red his mind? She frowned a little. 'What's wrong?'

'Uh, nothing.' He said quickly, trying to forget his messed up thoughts. '_I wish she was there, playing. At least, she wouldn't think I'm so stupid now'_. Wait. Why wasn't she playing? He discreetly looked at her again, searching for a lack of P.E. clothes, or an injury that prevented her from doing exercise. But she looked as good as the other girls who were playing. Maybe she had been grounded? But she surely didn't look like someone who would need that. '_There's only one way to find out_.'

'Uh, why aren't you there?' He asked shyly, running a hand through his dark brown hair. He definitely needed a haircut.

'I've got a bit of a cold. _And_ I hate team sports.' She spoke. 'What about you?'

'I had appendicitis a couple of weeks ago, and I can't do anything really tiring for a whole month. Besides, I arrived here five minutes ago, and the class is almost finished.'

The girl smiled sympathetically, and lifted her top a bit, showing a half faded scar, similar to Harry's. Only his was much uglier, because it was very recent. 'Still got mine.'

She was nice. Shame she was a girl, she probably had her best friends waiting for her in the end of the class. Oh, well, at least he could try and get her as a girlfriend. It would even sound nice. Harry and… and… What was her name? And she probably didn't know his either.

'I'm Harry, nice to meet you.' He said simply. She smiled again.

'Sonia. I'm 14. How old are you?'

'I'm probably younger than you.' Harry said, a bit darkly. He had always been the youngest in the class, because his birthday was the 23rd December. You could think, some months wouldn't make such a difference, but it was important for him. Most of his classmates would be now fifteen, and he was only fourteen. Pathetic.

'I bet not. My birthday is a day before Christmas Eve.' She chuckled. Well, Harry wasn't really waiting for this one. She could be _hours_ younger. But that was already luck.

'Really? Mine too. What time were you born?' He asked, trying not to show excitement.

'Why does that matter?'

'Just curious.' That was the best excuse he could find. He couldn't just say that he was competitive in such way that it was important to him knowing if he was the oldest. She would think he was a psycho and run away from him.

'Seven PM, I think.' She answered, looking thoughtful. Harry smiled inside. He had been born at seven AM. He tried to change the subject before he let any of his inside joy come out.

'So, why are you here for?' He asked her innocently. The look in her face changed for a complete serious expression.

'Oh, you know, just hunting elephants and stuff.' Harry looked at her. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in her voice. And that made her statement even funnier. She was good with sarcasm. So was Harry. As Emma, Harry's mum, would say, they were perfect for each other, either friends or something more. He laughed. Sonia smiled again.

'You only arrived today, right?'

'Yeah. I had an appointment in the doctor so I could take the stitches out.' He said.

'Well, I was thinking, I could show you how it is around.'

'The strange lady already gave me a tour of the school.'

'You must be talking about Mrs. Williams.' She said, knowingly.

'Yeah, I think that was her name.' He grinned.

'I meant, showing you the city. I need to go there to get a new shirt; this one is already too small.' '_That explains a lot.'_ Harry thought. 'And there are tons of cool shops here. You probably don't know this around, do you?'

'No, I came from Essex today, so I only know the school. Or some parts of it, I wasn't very attentive a while ago.' It was true, during the tour to the school his mind often slipped to his worries about his non-existent friends, his confidence, and the lack of a girlfriend.

Sonia nodded and started to play with a strand of her long hair. 'So I can show you the school again, and then we can go to the city.'

'Okay, seems cool.' He smiled, before hearing a whistle.

**Let me know what you think, please!**


	2. Family Portrait

**A/N: Hello there! Here's the second chapter I promised, I'm almost finishing the next one, I have no idea when I can upload it though. Enjoy!**

*_Family Portrait_

'Okay, everybody, it's everything for today. Stretching, and then you can go to the dressing rooms.' The teacher yelled. The whole class stopped playing and started stretching, like the teacher had said. Harry looked at Sonia.

'Well, we can go. We have a free hour, so I can help you unpack. If you want me to, of course.' She offered.

'Yeah, thanks that would be nice.' Sonia got up quickly and moved towards the door. Harry just stood there. She turned back when she realized he wasn't following her.

'Are you coming or not?' She smirked, making Harry blush lightly. He got up and followed her out of the P.E. building. They went through a garden and got in the biggest building of the whole school: the dorms. The school was old, but it had been renovated about a year ago, so it had a very modern looking installations. They went for their left and started to climb the stairs.

'In which floor is your room in? Mine's in 4th.' Sonia asked.

'Mine's in 4th too. But more for the left side.' Harry said.

'Obviously.' Sonia said and continued to climb the stairs.

'What do you mean?' Harry frowned, confused.

'You really weren't paying attention to Mrs. Williams, were you? In the middle of each floor, there's a single corridor, separating the girl's rooms, in the right, from the boy's rooms, in the left. '

'Oh. Makes sense.'

They reached the 3rd floor, and Harry was starting to feel really tired. Sonia turned and got close to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. 'Are you okay?' After three years in that school, she was used to those stairs, to climb them multiple times every day. And she was fit, because of the tennis practices, the walks in the garden or in the city.

Harry nodded, with his eyes closed. 'Just tired, that's all.'

'Wanna sit?' Sonia asked, absently caressing his shoulder. He nodded, closing his eyes more fiercely. She sat down, letting her hand slip along his arm to reach his hand, taking it and slowly pulling him to the ground, making him sit down next to her.

They stood there for about two minutes, and Sonia turned her face to Harry. 'Are you feeling better? There's only one more floor to go, now.' She grinned.

'Yeah, I'm good. Let's go.' And they continued until they reached the floor and going for the right. Sonia opened the door to her room and got in, followed by Harry, who closed the door. They walked in a small corridor, which turned to the right, and only there was the room.

'The bathroom's back there, at your right.' She said, pointing to the wall behind her.

One of the walls was covered in posters of Sonia's favourite bands, mostly those annoying pop boy bands. The room had a medium size bed with dark red covers and white sheets, a small wooden desk beside the bed, a chair with a jacket on it, and a big mirror in front of the bed, that had a table in front of it, with some books, and photographs.

'Welcome to my room.' She smiled once again, as she slowly put her hair in a braid. She picked up some clothes from the closet. 'After 4PM, you can dress whatever you want; you only need the uniform for classes. Now excuse me.' And she got in the small bathroom, leaving Harry by himself. He walked around the bed, but something behind a book on the night table caught his attention. It was a photo. The frame seemed a bit old, as if someone was always touching it. He took a better look at the picture. It was one of those usual family portraits, probably from Sonia's family, Harry assumed.

There was a tall man, with bluish green eyes, looking down proudly at the two girls, smiling, with an arm around a short woman's shoulders. He looked a lot like Sonia_._ The woman next to him was also smiling widely; she had curly dark hair that went past her shoulders and piercing blue eyes. The woman was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, a mix between mom and professional looking clothes. At her right, there was a girl, who looked like a 13 year old, with light brown wavy hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple summer dress. She was smiling shyly, but she looked nice. Harry noticed she looked just like the woman. Then, at the man's left, there was the other girl. This one looked a bit younger than the blue eyed. '_Sonia_.' He thought. Like the other girl, she had a summer dress, but hers was blue, and her hair was in two French braids. She was looking up to the man, laughing. They looked so _perfect_.

Harry wondered how he would handle being away from his family for so long. It was the first time he was in a boarding school, and he knew that, without parents around, the friendships became much stronger, which was an advantage, but he would definitely miss his parents and siblings.

Christopher Judd had always been the traditional family man, who loved his wife and kids with all his heart, but wanted his children to be strong psychologically. Like Harry's grandparents had done with him, he had sent Katherine, then Thomas, and now Harry to a boarding school. Like his dad, Harry had been told all the time 'men don't cry often, and if they do, they do it alone'. Harry rarely cried, he believed his dad was right. He wouldn't have homesickness, he would be strong. He had told this to his sister, who he trusted, but he did it, not only to assure Katherine he would be alright, but more to convince himself he could handle everything perfectly. As the wise older sister she was, she realized what he was trying to do, and simply nodded and hugged him close. Until now, that was the only moment Harry thought he would burst out crying.

'Okay, I'm ready!' Sonia got out of the bathroom, wearing a blue shirt and denim jeans. 'Let's go and unpack your stuff, shall we?'

**It would be extremely nice to get some reviews! If you have questions or ideas, just say it in the review or PM me:)**


	3. Everything

**A/N: Hello again! Hope you had a very nice Christmas, like I had. Here's the third chapter, I don't know when I will upload the fourth. **

**As we are in the 3rd chapter already, it's time to explain you some things about this story:**

***As I said in the beginning, two of the characters, Sonia and Innie (you'll meet her in this chapter) are totally inspired in my two best friends, even having the same names and everything. So, I tried to describe here the way they behave the best I could (and asking them for a bit of help, too). So if you notice (you will) parts of the story where they insult each other friendly, is because they really do it all the time (specially insulting me!). **

***For the biggest McFly fans, you probably know who Ben is, especially if you read 'Unsaid Things'. **

***And speaking about 'Unsaid Things', I am perfectly conscious some details here are not like it he tells us in the book. That's why it's called fan fiction. **

**Enjoy!**

*_Everything_

Harry's room was only six doors to the right from where they were, and Harry was really happy about it, since Sonia was the only student he knew until now, and she seemed very nice.

The room was just like Sonia's, but the bed covers were dark blue instead of red, and Harry's bags were on the floor, still closed.

'We should start by unpacking your clothes and books, since you can unpack the rest as the week goes.' Sonia suggested.

'Yeah, okay.' Harry picked a handbag with his books in it, and put them on the secretary, as Sonia tidied up his clothes and organized the uniforms in the closet in the corner of the room. She was going to get another bag when she had finished that one, but Harry stopped her.

'Not _that_ bag, please.' Sonia sighed, smiling.

'Porn? How many?' She whispered. He rolled his eyes.

'It's my underwear.' Sonia laughed.

'Are you sure you don't want me to take a quick look?' She raised an eyebrow, obviously making fun of him.

'Yes, positive. Now give me that.' He took the bag from her. 'I'll unpack that when you go away, you little pervert girl.' He said in the same mocking tone she had used before.

They returned to put Harry's clothes in the right places, and then they started to decorate the walls with the dozens of posters Harry had brought from his house. Most of them were posters of punk rock and rock bands Harry liked, but Sonia found one or two of Natalie Portman, and only after discussing for fifteen minutes, Harry agreed to put those two under his bed, instead of putting them on the wall.

Harry was placing a poster just above the bedside, and Sonia had another one in her hand.

'Wow, you love these guys, don't you?' She asked.

'Who, The Beatles? Yeah, they're great. You like them too?'

'I don't hate them. But my best friend loves their music.'

'I want to meet that best friend as soon as possible. How can you not love them?'

'I just prefer boy bands.' She shrugged, as she hung more shirts on the closet.

'Whatever.'

'Wow, you and my friend really should talk for a while. I think you would get along very well.'

'Where is she?'

'I don't know. Probably in her room. You can talk at dinner.'

'Alright.' He got up, after he finished unpacking his underwear. 'What about now?'

'There's a bag left.' Sonia pointed to the corner of the room. Harry put it on the bed and opened it. Inside, there was only his laptop, and a photo album. He picked up the laptop and placed it carefully on his secretary, and grabbed the album, closing it right after in one of the drawers, as if preventing Sonia from looking at it. He turned to her.

'Now I'm done.' He said proudly, looking at Sonia. She raised an eyebrow.

'_We're_ done, it's what you mean.' She replied, crossing her arms.

'Yeah, thanks.' Harry suddenly blushed at her comment. Sonia laughed.

'Come on, Innie must be downstairs already.' Harry frowned.

'Who is Innie?' He asked, confused.

'My friend I told you about.'

'Oh right.' He remembered. 'Let's go then.'

They got out of the room and went downstairs, to the first floor, where was the canteen. Harry hadn't realised yet, but they had spent a lot of time unpacking his clothes, and it was already half past seven, so there were many students having dinner when they arrived. Sonia seemed to know where to go, Harry noticed by the way she walked past the students, moving efficiently towards a small table in the opposite end of the entry.

Sitting on the table, there were two students: a boy, who looked about their age, Harry recognised him from the P.E. class, with brown hair and eyes, and he was showing the girl something on his mobile. The girl was laughing at whatever the guy was showing her. Like Sonia, she was very pretty, with her bright green eyes and her short brown hair. She looked up at Sonia.

'Hey, who's your new hot friend?' She then turned to Harry. 'I haven't seen you around here. Are you new in school or something?' Harry was preparing himself to explain, but Sonia did it for him.

'Yeah, he's new. His name is Harry, and he's from Essex,' Sonia looked at Harry, 'right?' Harry nodded. The other girl smiled.

'Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Innie, and this is Ben.' She pointed at the guy next to her. 'Wanna sit with us?'

'Sure. But I think I should get some food first.' Harry said.

'I can go with you mate. I need more dessert, now that the girls are together, they will only talk about girly stuff, and believe me, you don't want to hear it.' Ben offered, making Harry laugh with his last comment. Though, as Harry could notice, it was true; Sonia and Innie were already talking about 'girly stuff' animatedly. Both boys went down to the other end of the cafeteria.

Innie looked one last time to check if Harry and Ben were out of ear sight, and turned to Sonia.

'He's so _fucking_ hot! He did you find him? Tell me everything!' Sonia rolled her eyes. Usually it was her making all the 'hot-dude scandal', but somehow after meeting Ben last year, Innie had gotten a lot more interested in boys.

'Well, as you know I was reading that book it the P.E. class, and then he comes in with Mrs. Williams, and the teacher told him to sit there. I continued reading my book and-' Innie interrupted her.

'What? Why didn't you slut- played him right away? Did you see his eyes? They're like-'

'Funny enough you talked about eyes. Now let me finish, you slut. I was pretending I was reading, but I saw him staring at me.'

'Staring at you? Isn't that a bit creepy?'

'I know! But then, I looked at him, and I was like 'what?' and he only said 'are they real?', and I was really confused, I had no idea what the hell he was saying, and he was like 'your eyes, are they natural?', so I said 'yeah, they are' and we started to talk.' Sonia explained.

'Cool. But he only arrived today right?' Innie asked.

'Yeah, he had appendicitis, and had to stay at home getting better.'

'Oh, poor thing.'

'Yeah, appendicitis isn't funny at all...'

'Where were you the whole afternoon? I tried to call you, but you wouldn't answer...'

'I was helping Harry unpack. He only arrived today, remember? He's really cute. A bit shy at the beginning, but then started acting all cocky, well, of course he was only joking, you should see, it's funny.'

Innie chucked. 'Alright...'

Ben and Harry approached the table, and they seemed to have gotten along pretty well, Sonia noticed, as the boys laughed with the food trays in their hands.

'Oh, Harry, do you like basketball? The team tryouts are in mid October.' Ben sat on his previous place, next to Innie, and Harry sat in front of him, next to Sonia.

'I enjoy any kind of team sports, especially cricket.' He stated, starting to eat. 'But I was captain of the basketball team in my other school. I guess I could try to get in.'

'Yeah, I'll try too. I got in last year, and it's awesome when you can skip classes because of the inter school matches.'

'That's cool.' Harry smiled, thinking about how great it would be to miss classes to play basketball. He didn't exactly _hated_ school, but he would be ten times happier without it. And there was the opportunity of showing everyone how good he was playing sports.

While the girls were still chatting about some random homework, Ben and Harry kept talking about the school and Ben was informing Harry on which sports he could practice in the Uppingham, until Harry decided to change the subject to satisfy his curiosity.

'Are you and Innie dating?' At this, Ben's happy and relaxed expression changed to a confused one. Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling. 'Come on, even I noticed the way you look at her in the half hour we talked, and I must tell you, I don't usually _see_ this kind of stuff.' He whispered, so that either Sonia or Innie couldn't hear him, a glint of fun shining in his blue eyes. 'Besides, when Sonia and I arrived, you two were alone and very close from each other.'

'Innie and I are very close friends. I mean, I have other friends, but I normally hang out with her and Sonia.' Ben seemed more confident, but there was still something defensive in his tone, which Harry realised. He was going to reply, but Sonia suddenly turned to him and Ben:

'Do you guys want to come and stay in my room for a bit? I still have chocolate and cookies from my Mum.'

'Can we do that? I mean, two boys in a girl's room?' Harry asked. He had never been in a school like that, so the only idea of boarding school he had was what he read in Enyd Blyton books. He had just arrived, and didn't want to get in trouble just yet.

'Yes, we can, but we have to go to our own rooms at 10PM.' Innie explained. 'And us three' she pointed at Sonia and Ben, 'do that every day. It's in Sonia's room, because it's the closest to the stairs, but we already did it on mine.'

'_And_ she has food.' Ben said, like that reason was the most important one. Harry laughed, having to admit inwardly the food was always a bonus.

'_Four hours here, and I have already met three nice people. This is going a lot better than I expected_.' Harry thought as he followed his new friends upstairs.

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing. If you want to give any ideas, you can always PM me.**


End file.
